


you're as perfect as can't be

by sugarby



Series: The Exposure of a Word Love Gives Meaning to [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M, clearao - Freeform, dictionary game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear wants to fit in and there's nothing normal about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're as perfect as can't be

**Author's Note:**

> Our happy, cheerful, mr wonderful andorid is about to go where a lot of us are afraid to and face the world of judgement and all things weird since not everything makes sense. Let's wish him luck, ne? 
> 
> Word is _Clearao_

**1\. Contrast (n) -** _Person or thing very different from another, to compare in order to show differences._

Clear isn't normal in the least; not when his hair is frosty white and his eyes are a sweet roseate and certainly not when that long trench coat of his can fit every useless object under the sun and then some in its pockets that are deeper than the depths of Narnia. Aoba knows it too, would do from the haunting flashbacks he still gets from riding him and watching him break away and it'll stay with him for a lifetime.

Tae knows too after aiding in his repairs. And Koujaku, Noiz, Mink, probably Mizuki and whoever else it concerns clocked Clear's abnormality ages ago so it made sense to them.

Clear knows they know but he's bringing it up again regardless with the urge to know what he can do to fix his lack of normality to fit in with the crowd. Like usual, he needs reassurance and there isn't anyone he'll listen to as well as Aoba.

"Look, you're not normal. In fact, no one is and that's okay." Aoba tells him in the quick-run. "It's not like everyone's doing the same thing or born the exact same way, that would be boring! So y'know, you really don't need to worry about this stuff."

"That may be but I was created to blend in with humans. However, I don't believe I'm doing well." Clear says, aware of his oddities and coming to understand that while he can do extraordinary things, he _shouldn't_ because humans don't.

"You think it's a walk in the park for me? Ha, that's a laugh."

"I think Aoba-san is doing very well." Clear says, smiling at his doubts and looking up at him like a child glowing in front of a star. "And you needn't be concerned because no matter what I love your hair!"

"Idiot, I never said anything about my hair."

 _'Whoops'_ , Clear thinks, ducking a little. "A-Anyway, I would like to participate in daily human activities." He says, finally revealing what's been on his mind from the instant he opened his mouth and dramatically wept about not being normal.

"Like getting a job?"

"Ah, yes but not exactly. Things like browsing stores and being saddened by the high priced products I'm drawn to but unable to afford. Surfing the world wide web by watching hours of nonsense videos and asking search engines illogical questions. Reading magazine articles that are likely to reduce my own perception of myself. And I may want to try doing something interesting with my hair as well. I want to seem natural even though I know I'm not."

Aoba comes forward more and his honey-glazed eyes leer. "Oi, why are you looking at my hair when you say that!?"

Clear awkwardly laughs under the intense gaze and listens to the shivers rolling down his skin that reckon he'd be wise to change the topic. "I know a lot about jellyfish. But when it comes to humans, would I be selfish to ask for your guidance?" He asks and has the audacity to tilt his head in an attempt to be adorable and swing a pass from further interrogation about his slip up.

"You really don't need to bother with all that but sure whatever. First of all, don't refer to humans as humans, they're _people_. The trick to fitting in and being normal is to like, keep your head down and not stand out so much."

 _'Don't stand out as much....you mustn't.'_ Clear's eyes wander to the long, azure strands again and then overrides their function but does catch the glare of skepticism burning in to him. That's strike three and he can feel the cold sweat travelling. "U-Understood, Aoba-san!"

 

 

 

 **2\. Lipstick (n)** \- _Cosmetic stick for colouring the lips._

Clear is attracted to the colour; says to himself that he loves how bright and strong it is.

Turning the body of the cosmetic stick holder, he also likes how smooth its solid form is and how easy it is to function. He's in awe that something like this exists and he was already sold before the store clerk did her job trying to woo him with it. He was skipping out of the store after he paid for it and the small bag he was carrying with the lipstick inside next to a receipt swung along.

Makeup is all the rage, so he's heard from one of those overrated magazines he'd flicked through that had an article about ways to capture and turn your boyfriend's head.

Aoba's head really does turn when he comes home. "What the...-?!" There's puzzlement across his face as he steps in to the bathroom when he expects to be alone yet finds Clear, overdosed in red lips puckering in to the wall mirror and then leaping at him with open arms for a welcome back kiss. Aoba keeps him away at arm's length. "Wash that stuff off your face first! Are you insane!?"

"But makeup is all the rage!" Clear argues, arms flailing about.

"For _girls_!" Aoba doesn't have a problem with guys wearing makeup (however weird it is) but the colour Clear's wearing is too dark for his complexion, and there's so much of it he could pass for a student at clown school! "Just hurry up and get rid of that gunk!"

"Uwaahhh, Aoba-saaan...." Clear whines sadly and his arms drop to pathetically his sway at his sides. "But I haven't gotten to kiss you yet."

"Stupid, I can tell you right now why that is!

 

 

 

 **3\. Equipment (n)** - _Set of tools or devices used for a particular purpose; apparatus._

"Aoba-san, welcome home!" Clear greets him like nothing's amiss.

The bag strap slowly falls from Aoba's shoulder while he stands there, a little tired from work and now exhausted from coming home to this. Ren hops out of it and scurries over to Clear to sniff the several expensive devices surrounding him.

The police aren't gonna come over in the middle of the night again, are they?

"No, no, you've no reason to be concerned." Clear assures with waving hands because he knows that look on Aoba. "I used the money Tae-san gave me on my birthday." Yeah, okay, still doesn't make much sense though. He taps the space on the floor in front of him. "Come, Aoba-san, and let me amaze you." Aoba sits crosslegged in front of him, and waits to hear everything. "I always see huma--Sorry, _people_ walking around with things pressed against their ears or operating a large, rectangular apparatus and after surfing the world wi--uh, the _internet_ I now know why I partly couldn't seem normal."

"Because right now you have enough crap to match up to the brat?"

"It's not much, just the necessities."

"You think the PlayStation twelve, the XBOX One, the iPhone ten, the twenty-eighth generation iPod, the latest Samsung Galaxy tablet including the accessory watch _and_ a macbook pro are _necessities_?!"

"Yes!" Clear says happily while Aoba snorts in disbelief because ignorance really is bliss. "And following the purchase, I have downloaded several apps to use. Ooh, and I have even set my own ringtone for when Aoba-san calls! Please listen!" He fiddles with the iphone and hits the play button on the registered ringtone and a buzzing that starts deep and then goes light, like it's going up and down, intrudes the silence.

"O-Oi, Clear! This..."

"Yes, it's Aoba-san snoring in his sleep."

"....Listen you, that's creepy. And not once have I ever snored! Got that!?"

"But I've heard you quite a few times. It's mostly when you're really out of it though and you just throw yourself on the bed."

Aoba pinches the bridge of his nose, frustrated. Living with Clear isn't easy. The exhaustion mostly comes from that alone. "When did you even record me? That's like a breach of privacy!" It's not what he agreed to with letting Clear watch him sleep. Instead of watching over him he's been exploiting him while he's defenceless!"

"I didn't." Clear says. "I borrowed the recording from Ren-san."

"I apologise, Aoba." Ren's deep voice comes. "I did not think there would be any harm in allowing Clear to have the audio file."

Aoba peeks at him over the hand still on his face. "Nevermind that, you wanna explain why you even have a recording of me snoring!?"

"Ah," Clear sighs dreamily, hands clasped. "Aoba-san's snores are the cutest ever!"

Aoba grabs the first 'necessity' he can reach--the iPod--and chucks it at Clear's head. "Cut it out already!"

 

 

 

  
**4\. Await (v)** \- _To be in store for._

About travelling via rooftops, Clear thinks it would be nice to experience normal people travel, as he calls it, and take the bus which comes and goes every forty minutes. He doesn't have a destination but it doesn't matter because he'll be hopping across the tops of buildings again on his way back.

"You idiot, then you're just taking one step forward and like, two leaps back! What's the point in that!?" Aoba snaps in question while he waits at the bus stop with Clear to make sure he boards it without any trouble, and he's absolutely certain there'll be trouble.

"It's my way of ensuring that I return to Aoba-san quicker." Clear admits.

"God, you really....the bus can still do that for you!"

Clear gasps, excitedly intrigued. "The bus can go on rooftops as well!?"

 _'What the hell?'_ Aoba squints at Clear and the bubbly, sparkly background that appears behind him.

The bus comes, thankfully sparing Aoba the pain of having to explain to Clear that buses stay on the ground and then having to pat his back when he'd cry at the crushing of his innocently weird expectations of getting to ride a bus capable of doing such an absurdity. Reckoning that he's still looking to act normal, Aoba helps him on to the bus, explains that there isn't a constructed system about where to sit and makes sure he knows when and where to get off.

Clear salutes in high spirits. "I'll see you again soon, Aoba-san!"

It's too soon because the driver doesn't let him board without ID.

ID that doesn't count as identification when a mask is covering his face.

His face which Aoba punches.

 

 

 

 **5\. Relative (adj)** \- _Having a reference or relation to._

"Nowadays, quoting films to relate to current events is all the rage, Aoba-san."

 _'Nowadays people don't use the term nowadays'_. Aoba sighs to himself, thinking of what he's about to get in to now that Clear's asking to watch a popular film--the worst popular film that he's heard too much of. It's a bad idea, terrible and he'll regret it, never be able to live it down.

But it happens. He falls sucker to Clear's exaggerated sad face and they sit down together and watch Mean Girls.

And like Aoba called, he regrets it.

"A-Aoba-san," Clear should be trying to get his breathing steady again after going three rounds that night--which is strange since he's a robot and all but all the same blown away by Aoba so much that not being breathless, from just in his presence, is what's really weird--though wants to finally be able to say this. "Sex with you is very fetch."

Aoba doesn't know where to start; either with telling Clear that Regina George didn't really think that girl's skirt was fetch or with his embarrassing way of phrasing his admiration for being intimate with him. But when Ren comes by later and inquires about him feeling personally victimised--courtesy of Clear's unique, dysfunctional filter that won't allow him to know the proper time and way to use a reference in a situation--he can't raise his hand fast enough.

 

 

 

 **6\. Appreciate (v)** \- _To value highly, to be aware of and understand, to be grateful for._

"Aaaaaaahhh! Yuck, it tastes bad, Aoba-san!"

"Seriously, that's why I said," Aoba starts as he comes over with a glass of water for the whining Clear who fans his tongue madly and has tears in his eyes. He grabs and drinks the cup gratefully in one go. "Coffee isn't for everyone, moron."

Clear calms and sets the empty glass aside. The tears remain from the trauma of strong, hot coffee. "B-But you know, coffee is all the--"

"I swear, if you say it's all the rage then--"

"Buuuut it iiiisssss!" Clear hauls a long argue and from under the tables his legs kick about. 

 _'There are two types of people.'_ Aoba figures with a shrug as he moves away with the cup and then comes back with two cups of tea and sets one down in front of Clear and keeps the other for himself. "Here, this is better for you. Drink up slowly."

Clear takes a sip and he's all smiles again, eyes sparkling and everything. "Amazing!" He looks in the cup. "So this is tea? Uwaah, it's really good Aoba-san!" He looks to Aoba and that speeds up the bad taste of coffee going away, like it was never there to begin with. "Thank you very much!"

Aoba nods from across the table and lifts his own cup of tea to his lips. It's relaxing and soothing, just what he's needed this past week. Granny makes it heaps better than he ever can but he's done alright he supposes. Maybe now he'll be able to have peace and--Aoba peeks over his cup in mid sip, keen on witnessing how Clear thinks pouring the discarded cup of coffee in to his cup of tea is a good idea.

It's watching a child act on impulse.

"Uwaaaah, that's awful! Aoba-san, my tongue tastes even weirder!"

Yeah, there are two types of people alright.

 

 

  
**7\. Orchestrate (v)** \- _To arrange_

"What in god's name are you doing with that cactus?"

"Oh, I'm going to take a selfie." Clear says. And that's nice but what about the cactus he's too contently coddling in his arms? "They're all the rage on the internet and it's a popular way to contribute in socialising."

"...Right."

Clear frees an arm to shove in to a pocket and fish out his iPhone. "And I've already downloaded instagram, which too I'm aware is all the rage."

"Okay..." Seriously though, the cactus, are they not going to talk about it? "So, about the cactus...?"

"From what I've researched, I believe that taking a picture of yourself with a random item is a common procedure. So I bought a cactus from a store...Eh, but I'm not familiar with taking pictures so is it alright if Aoba-san does it for me?"

"Clear, it's a selfie because you have to take the picture yourself. It's sort of short for 'self-photography', like an auto-biography." Aoba's not sure if the explanation is good enough but he's thankful that Clear nods along to say that he understands and that's good. "Just put down the cactus. Taking pictures with random things like that is weird."

"Okay." Clear says and looks to the blue, fluffy allmate by their feet. "Ah, then may I take the picture with Ren-san instead?"

That sounds appropriate and from what Aoba can tell by looking at Ren for confirmation and seeing him in his usual stature with is tongue hanging out, he doesn't seem to have any qualms about it. "Mm, go ahead."

Clear scoops Ren up in his arms, easily swapping him for the cactus, and holds his phone out in front of them. "Ooookay! Ren-san, are you comfortable?"

"Yes, there is no problem." Ren responds, tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Aoba-san, will you be in the picture with us as well?"

"Eh? What do you need me for?" Aoba thinks he's pretty normal himself--the hair included, next to Clear anyway, that weirdo. Besides, taking selfies is really something for the youths to do. Anyone above twenty and mature like him caught doing something like that will just look like a joke, won't it?

"Come on," Clear pleas, "the more the merry-go-rounder right?"

"No, Clear. It's 'the more the merrier'." Ren corrects.

"Ah, is it? Haha, excuse me. Anyway, Aoba-san, pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

Sheesh, he really won't let up otherwise, will he? "Alright, fine." Aoba gives in, sighs over Clear's gleeful cheer and stands next to him and Ren. He takes the offer to be the one to take the picture from before and holds the phone out away from them a little above from a nice angle. "Okay, I'm taking the picture in three...two...o--ughaa!" His thumb slips but takes the picture as he just barely misses the cactus as it brushes passed the side of his face when Clear makes a last minute grab for it. "Clear, you could've poked my eye out with that thing!"

"Aoba, are you alright?" Ren asks, concerned.

Clear's occupied with gazing at the blurriness of Aoba looking terrified with his hair flying in all sorts of directions, him once again coddling the cactus with a giant grin on his face and Ren with a paw up looking as cute as ever after the selfie instantly uploaded on to his instagram account. "Hahahaha, we look funny! Aoba-san, come see! Haha....eh? A-Aoba-san?"

"You....!" Aoba irritably mumbles as he grabs Clear by the collar and shakes him violently. "I told you to leave the cactus out but you brought it back in anyway! You could've seriously hurt someone, Clear! No one even has a cactus in their selfies! I already told you before, idiot!"

"U-Uwaaah, p-please excuse me, Aoba-saaan! W-Would some tea help calm you down?"

"It really won't!"

Clear isn't normal in the least; not by a long shot because he isn't like everyone else.

And Aoba knows it too, as does Ren.

But at the end of the day, no one is but that doesn't stop anyone from trying to fit in. But while Clear's desire to be normal is what pulls him so far away from that because he goes about it in all the crazy ways, as it stands...

When he needs the reassurance, there isn't anyone but Aoba who'll make sure he knows he's perfect as can't be.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending became cheesy because I got stuck on how to end it! ;o; So now I have no way of perceiving this but I hope it's still okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
